A Meeting of the Minds
by rlpj4
Summary: Follow Order of the Phoenix Spy Severus Snape as he attends a Death Eater meeting where the Dark Lord reveals his plan to destroy his arch enemy Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape, the Potions Master at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a Death Eater, arrived at the meeting location to meet with his Lord. All of the Death Eaters had been called, as Voldemort had decided that he had a way to destroy Dumbledore and Potter, as well as take over the Ministry of Magic.

Snape was a spy for Albus Dumbledore's vigilante organization, the Order of the Phoenix. The spy, wearing the Death Eater regalia of black robes and a white mask, had just come from a staff meeting at Hogwarts, where the Faculty and Staff were planning for the next school year, which would start in a matter of days. Severus had been grateful for the short break, but he was always caught up in Death Eater activities.

Thankfully, as the Dark Lord's Potions Master, he was often found in the potions lab brewing potions the Dark Lord or one of his Inner Circle members needed for the Dark Lord's plans to take over the Wizarding World in the United Kingdom. Snape had been recently brewing quite a number of potions, including, surprisingly, fertility and virility potions.

The spy shuddered when he thought about what the Dark Lord would do with those. It was well known that the man wanted an heir.

When Severus entered the meeting room, he was shocked that the wives of the Death Eaters, as well as their children were there.

_This must be a marking_. Snape was disgusted to see that many of his older Slytherins were there to be marked like cattle.

"Ah, Severus, glad you could make it," the voice of the Dark Lord said. "Please, as you are the last one, seal the doors behind you."

"Yes My Lord. Sorry for my tardiness."

"Yes, well," the Dark Lord said. "Just seal the doors."

That was surprising, as the Dark Lord usually cursed anyone who was late, or last to the meeting.

"I have called you here for an important announcement. First of all, I want those who you who do not wear my mark to leave the room. Lucius, please show them to a secure room where they will not be let out until I send for them."

"Yes My Lord," the silver-haired ponce Lucius Malfoy said, bowing dramatically.

The unmarked people followed Lucius out of the room, and then, when he came back, he sealed the doors in the room.

"Lucius?" the Dark Lord sneered.

"Yes My Lord?" A worried voice answered.

"I did not ask you to seal the doors. _CRUCIO!"_

The sickly red curse hit the Malfoy Patriarch, and he collapsed on the floor in pain. It was let up after a minute, and then the Dark Lord spoke again.

"Severus, please seal the doors and make sure it is done right."

"Yes My Lord," Snape said, hiding a smirk behind his mask. He never had liked Lucius Malfoy after he had made Snape lose the only true friend he'd ever had back when he was at Hogwarts twenty years ago.

Snape sealed the door with quite a few privacy spells, including some that were not legal.

"I have called you here for an important announcement," The Dark Lord said. "I have a plan that will allow me to defeat Potter and gain control over Hogwarts."

The Death Eaters cheered like the Dark Lord expected.

"First, however, Bellatrix, Severus, and Dolohov, I want you to make sure each and every person in this room swears an oath on their magic to never mention whatever goes on in this room today. You may act, but you cannot mention this again to anyone without my permission. And you cannot even bring up the knowledge of this happening without my permission first."

Severus swore his oath first, followed by Bellatrix and Dolohov. Then the three Death Eaters watched as each of the others swore their oaths. Anyone who failed to swear the oath would be tortured until they swore the oath, and all of the Death Eaters knew it.

When the three named Death Eaters returned to the front, The Dark Lord smirked and nodded.

"Very well. Greengrass, Davis, Parkinson, are your daughters in any marriage or betrothal contracts?"

"No My lord," Greengrass said, bowing so low that his nose would almost touch the ground. The other two replied the same.

"Then I want you to immediately place your daughters in a marriage contract of First Sexual Contact. Then, after that is done, I want you to send your daughters to seduce Harry Potter."

There were gasps.

"CRUCIO!" came the angry reply of the Dark Lord. His curse hit Lucius Malfoy, who had been one of the surprised ones to gasp. When the curse was let up, the Dark Lord glared.

"I did not ask for comments from the peanut gallery."

_Peanut Gallery_, Snape blinked. _What the hell?_

"As I was saying, your daughters will be required to seduce Harry Potter and they will become married to him through their actions. If you fail to do so, then you will face my wrath. You three may go and do as I command."

"My Lord?"

"Yes Greengrass?"

"I have two daughters. Which of them do you want me to place in the contract?"

"CRUCIO!"

When the curse was let up, the Dark Lord spat. "Both of them, you fool," his angry voice said. "Now leave my sight and do as I command. And Severus, please go and retrieve Narcissa. I have a special task for her."

"Yes My Lord," Snape said, with a bow.

When Snape returned, he was again instructed to seal the door.

"Now, Narcissa, Bellatrix, I want you to get together with Severus. I need some entertainment."

"Entertainment, my Lord?"

"Yes, Entertainment," the Dark Lord said. "Severus, do you have the potions I required?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Then you will take the correct one. I give you an assignment to create an heir with Bellatrix and Narcissa. I will adopt the strongest child as my heir."

"Yes My Lord," Snape said. "It is an honor."

"Yes, it is an honor," Bellatrix added, as her sister seemed to shiver. Lucius looked as if he would object.

"My Lord, may I…"

"EXPLOSIVO CASTRADO!" Voldemort said, and a sickly looking curse hit Lucius Malfoy where it hurt. "Don't you dare question me, Malfoy," he spat. "If I want you to give oral sex to every male Death Eater in the room, you will do it without question. Do you understand me? If you don't, then your son Draco will join you as a eunuch."

"Yes My Lord," Lucius managed to squeak out, as he held his profusely bleeding privates.

This had the reaction the Dark Lord wanted, as he smirked as he saw all of the male Death Eaters looking at him wide-eyed and fearful. This was more than torture. This could end their family lines.

"Now, my plan is this: when Potter and Dumbledore are taken up in trying to deal with the issue of his marriages after the seduction, we will assault Hogwarts with our full force.

"I want each of you to take your teams and prepare for battle. The signal I give after this will be the signal to attack Hogwarts, and you will return from your hiding locations to do so. We will not be in contact, and the signal you will expect is when I call you on your Dark Marks. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Lord," came the reply of the hundred Death Eaters.

"Good," he said. "Severus?"

"Yes My Lord," Snape asked, as he pulled out of Bellatrix.

"You will remain after the teams are dismissed."

"Yes My Lord," the Death Eater replied.

"You may continue Severus. Oh, by the way, good form," the Dark Lord added, with a smirk. "For the rest of you, I want all of the team leaders to remain. Everyone else is to go to your assigned locations immediately. Do not stop to talk to anyone else. A head count will be made, and if anyone is missing when the headcount is made in exactly one hour, then you will pay for it with your life and the lives of your families."

Voldemort smiled.

"Now go before I decide to add a few more eunuchs to the Wizarding World."

The rank and file Death Eaters almost ran out of the room. When the door was shut again, the Team Leaders, all ten of them, remained. Two were on the floor.

"Severus, Bella, you may stop for now. You will continue this since your teams will meet at the same place. Get clothed."

"Yes My Lord," both replied.

When the two were clothed again, Narcissa was sent out of the room.

"For the rest of you, the signal will be given when I deem it appropriate to attack. Don't assume that I will signal everyone at once, as I want to send you in to attack Hogwarts in waves. All but Severus, you are dismissed to your waiting locations. Remember, the next signal I give will be the one to send you to attack Hogwarts."

When all but Snape were out of the room, the Dark Lord turned to the spy.

"Severus, you have done very well. You have served me well and I ask a special task of you."

"Yes My Lord?"

"I am about to perform a minor ritual on myself to help me prepare to defeat Potter. When you complete it, I want you to obliviate me of everything that has gone on today."

"Yes My Lord," Snape said, as he saw a flash of green in the Dark Lord's normally red eyes.

"Once that is done, you are to go back to your post. As for your duties, I release you from the oath that you made today."

"Thank you, My lord," Snape said, as he felt the magic releasing him from the oaths.

The Dark Lord then took out his wand and pointed it to his head, chanting something in parseltongue. When he looked as if he was not responding, Snape paused a moment before smirking. This would be good. The Dark Lord looked as if he'd been obliviated.

"OBLIVIATE!" Severus Snape said, with a smirk that the Dark Lord would never remember on his face. It would be Snape's all-time favorite memory when he got to talk with the soon-to-be Vanquisher of the Dark Lord.

* * *

At the time Snape was obliviating the Dark Lord, Harry Potter opened his green eyes and snickered. He was glad that he had studied legilimency and mind magic. It made for an interesting evening, and he had just royally fucked up the Dark Lord by forcing him to obliviate all of his knowledge of dueling and parselmagic. And he could look forward to an amazing school year with four gorgeous women trying to 'seduce' him on the train.

Of course, these were the same four women who had contacted him at the beginning of the summer looking for a way out of being marked. They had promised to do anything and Harry had accepted their promises. And he knew their seductions would be fabulous, especially as the Marriage Laws were quite strict in that a marriage was non-negotiable and permanent when done under the right conditions.

But first, Harry had an annoying, almost defense-less Dark Lord to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

**While this was originally a one-shot, I did have a request or two to see the reactions of everyone when they found out. So here it is.**

* * *

When Severus returned to Hogwarts after the eventful meeting, he smirked. This would be an interesting report to give Dumbledore. He made his way to the Headmaster's office, and then he entered after being bade to do so.

"Severus, how was the meeting?"

"Quite interesting," the spy said. "Words don't do it justice. I think you should see the memory."

Albus nodded. He rarely got the chance to see a memory of a meeting, and he wondered why. He watched as the Potions Master removed the memory and placed it in the pensieve the Headmaster had on a small table. A few minutes later, the Headmaster entered the pensieve and Severus summoned a house elf to bring him a drink.

The portraits of the former Headmasters stared at the Death Eater spy as he smiled and enjoyed a nice brandy the elf brought him from his personal stock of alcohol. Severus had just finished a tumbler of Madam Rosmerta's finest mead when the Headmaster appeared out of the pensieve, shaken.

"What was the spell the Dark Lord used on himself?"

"I have no idea," Severus said. "But I think something strange is going on. He definitely wasn't acting like himself."

"That much was obvious. Where is your post?"

"My post is at Hogwarts," Severus said. "But I must check in with Bella every day since she is at the same secondary post I am. We're stationed at Malfoy Manor, awaiting the Dark Lord's signal. Even if the Dark Lord doesn't know what is going on, I must check in with Bella or she does have the authority to terminate me."

"But if he signals everyone, then Hogwarts will be attacked."

"Yes, I know," Severus said. "But what I don't know is why this happened. You heard the Dark Lord's strange language. I thought I saw the Dark Lord's eyes turn green for a moment several times during the meeting. And that surprised me greatly."

"I am worried about how Mr. Potter will handle the seduction of the four girls," Albus said. "I think we should warn him."

"I think we should see if he knows what went on at the meeting," Snape said. "That would be the prudent choice. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that the boy is hiding something from us."

"Yes, quite right, Severus," The Headmaster said, thoughtfully. "We will go and visit Mr. Potter tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke from a marvelous dream. He dreamed that he was in bed with the four girls who had promised themselves to him earlier this summer. Of course, he was very much looking forward to their reactions to what the Dark Lord wanted them to do.

He hadn't told them what he was planning on doing to help them, but they had said they would do anything for him. Daphne had even given him a sample of what he could expect if he could find a way to keep her from getting marked to serve the self-serving idiot who called himself a Dark Lord. It had been the best experience of his life, and Harry had felt that it was worth doing this for. After all, the Greengrass name would die out with the Dark Lord, as it was known that the Dark Mark tied everyone to Voldemort.

When Harry opened the door after a knock, he saw Snape and Dumbledore standing there.

"Can I help you, Professors?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "May we speak with you?"

"Certainly," Harry said. "Please, have a seat."

The two professors looked around at the room quite shocked before Albus waved his wand and expanded it. Another wave later, and there were three comfortable chairs for them to sit in.

Harry sat down in the seat without being bidden, but then again, he was supposedly the host.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "I must ask. Did you feel anything about the Dark Lord last night?"

"Not really," Harry said. "But I did have the pleasure of seeing the activities in the meeting last night."

"How is that?"

"Please put up a privacy charm? I don't trust the wards."

Dumbledore and Snape shared a look, but both put up several extensive privacy charms and wards in a few minutes.

"What is it you need to tell us?"

"The dumb bastard let me take control of his last night," Harry said, with no preamble.

"What?"

"I possessed Voldemort," Harry said. "It was easy when you know how to do it. So, Snape, you did have a decent form last night. Do you think that Bella and Narcissa are going to be pregnant?"

"Yes," Snape said, with a pleased smile. "I don't know how to thank you for that. I've always wanted to see Lucius put in his place."

"Harry, what did you do to Voldemort?"

"Well, right before I left, I placed lasting orders to obliviate himself of any knowledge of dueling and parselmagic," Harry said. "So, if I did it right, he should have taken away his own knowledge of his best magic, and it will be permanent."

"How is that?"

Harry walked over to his trunk, placed his hand on it, and then muttered something. A lock clicked, and he pulled out a book.

"This will explain the magic I performed on him last night," Harry said. "It is a book written by Salazar Slytherin on how to use Parselmagic to gain control over someone and make them mess up their own lives."

Harry handed it to Dumbledore.

"Can you do this to anyone," Snape asked, horrified.

"If I want to," Harry said, with a smirk. "It's not as hard as the other methods that people like Voldemort have tried."

"Why haven't we heard of this book before?"

"Let's just say that Tom's attack left me more than a mark as his equal. He left me as the Heir of Slytherin because he lost his body, and Salazar was quite adamant that his heirs not use dark rituals."

"How do you know?"

Harry sighed and came back with another book.

"This is a translated copy of his personal journal. He was quite paranoid, and went so far as to invent parsel magic and parsel script. I've learned to use both, as it comes naturally to me."

Snape took the book with a reverence.

"Where are the originals?"

"They are secure in a safe place," Harry replied. "And that is all you need to know. I can't tell you where I got it either."

Harry didn't tell them that he'd gotten it after Pansy had stolen it from her father before he could give it to Voldemort. The Slytherin alter her father's memories and made him think that someone else, namely Lucius Malfoy, stole it from him. That had been a fun evening for Harry when he saw how Lucius was getting punished for stealing a book that he didn't even know existed.

"Did you plan on making those women seduce you?"

The smirk was all Severus needed to know before he burst out laughing.

"I've never thought you could be so Slytherin about things."

"Well, my four lovers have something to do with this," Harry said, with a wink. He turned to the wardrobe and waved his hand. It opened revealing another room inside.

"How?"

"The goblins can do a lot about tracking charms for the right amount of gold," Harry said. "Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, Astoria, we have company."

When the four ladies came out wearing shorts and tank tops, Severus had another belly laugh, and the girls looked apprehensive. Dumbledore looked shocked and Harry wished he had a camera. At least he now knew that one could take photographs in a pensieve. This would be an amusing photograph to show. One rarely caught a look of surprise on the face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Why is that Death Eater here, Potter," Daphne hissed.

"He's here for me to remove the Dark Mark," Harry replied. "He won't need it any more."

"Why not?"

"Because after it is removed, I will induce a self-destruct mechanism the dark ponce put in it. When that happens, let's just say that we won't be bothered by the squibs anymore."

"And," Daphne said, brightly. "Squibs cannot be the heads of any magical family, so that means that the Greengrass Family headship will go to me. Tracey and Pansy will also become the Heads of their respective families."

"And Draco will also be a squib, so he won't gain control of the Malfoy Estate," Pansy said, with a smirk. "And because of the limited betrothal agreement with the Malfoys and Parkinsons, the Malfoy Estate will become mine in forfeit of their failure to maintain a magical family."

"Besides," Daphne said. "The magical contracts with first sexual contact override the normal betrothal agreements if worded correctly, so the Malfoys default on their fortune, and we legally become Harry's concubines."

Severus laughed as he thought about it. Then Potter would become an economic power because those five families, plus the Potters, owned a significant part of the Wizarding World's economy and businesses. The spy knew that he would have to appease Potter and his ladies if he wanted to remain free in this post-Voldemort world.

"Can you remove the mark from me?"

"Do I want to," Harry asked. "I gave you a fun night? Don't you think you should leave on a good note?"

Snape looked shocked at Harry's demeanor. He, and Dumbledore, had never thought the boy could be so cold-hearted about something as important as a life.

"But…."

"But you belittled me, purposefully failed me, and purposefully broke my potions vials," Harry said. "Do you think you deserve forgiveness for that? I am not James Potter. I am the best of my father and mother combined. And I don't know if I want someone who doesn't realize that I am my own person to survive when they became a Death Eater willingly and without remorse for the actions required to join and stay an active member of the group."

"Harry…" Dumbledore began.

"Headmaster, stay out of this," Harry said, in a cold voice. "You did nothing to help. Why should I let your spy get away with things if you let him?"

"But the Greater Good…"

"Your Greater Good, not everyone else's, Headmaster," Harry said, coldly. "You believe that the Marked Death Eaters could reform. Do you know what they have to do to get the Mark?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Then you know that each and every single one of them is a criminal in every sense of the word. Why should I spare Snape? I can remove the Dark Mark, but why should I?"

"You should do it because it is the right thing to do," Dumbledore said.

"Snape, why should I?" Harry asked, ignoring Dumbledore's comment.

"I don't see why you should," Snape said. "I did you wrong."

"Yes you did," Harry said. "I will remove the Dark Mark from you under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You must take an unbreakable vow to be fair to everyone at Hogwarts and you must decide your views of people on what they have done, not what their parents, relatives, or friends have done. Can you do that?"

"I can," Snape said, humbly. He just realized that Lily would not be happy with him right now, and the views of James Potter and his friends about him had been right. He was nothing more than a greasy git who liked to do everything he could to belittle others.

"Good. Headmaster, will you be our bonder?"

"Do you think it should come to this, Harry," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I do," Harry said. "I want to ensure that this bastard does what is right, not what is easy. You told me that it is our choices that make the person. And right now, Snape's choices make him just about evil in my eyes."

Snape looked saddened by the accusations. He knew it would come back to haunt him, but he also knew that he truly deserved it for what he did in the past. The Headmaster looked sad as well.

"Headmaster, please do this," Snape said, looking at the man.

"I will, reluctantly," Dumbledore said. The Headmaster knew that if Severus was asking for it, then, potentially, it was necessary. Albus had never seen Snape looking so forlorn about something.

After the oath was given, Harry placed his hands on Snape's arm and chanted something in parseltongue. Snape cried out in pain as the Dark Mark was removed. Then he passed out.

After Snape passed out, Harry continued to chant, and he started to sweat as he was using a lot of his power. Dumbledore began to get worried and stared to speak, but Daphne stopped him.

"Don't," She ordered the Headmaster. "If he messes this incantation up once, he can lose his magic."

Dumbledore's eyes went wide as Harry concentrated on his incantation, which was entering its third minute. Five minutes later, Harry sat down and a black mist rose from Snape's bare arm. The Dark Mark slowly faded and a stream of colors followed it, dissipating into the atmosphere as the others watched. When it was done, Harry smiled tiredly.

"What was that?" Dumbledore asked

"That was the combined magic of Voldemort and his marked followers," Harry said. "Even sworn followers lost their magic."

"How?" The shocked Headmaster questioned.

"I knew it would remove their magic since they were all linked together through a vow or an oath of some type," Harry said. "To remove the Dark Mark, one had to remove all of the linked magic. If I were to try to cut the magic, it would have exploded, and killed all of us."

Dumbledore paled immediately. The implications of someone interrupted Harry and making him say the wrong thing were mind-boggling.

"How much force would that release?" The concerned Headmaster asked.

Harry shrugged.

"It might have destroyed everything within about three hundred miles," Harry said.

"And you risked that to save Severus?" It was incredulous that Harry had risked so much to save one man's life.

"No. I didn't risk it. I did it because Snape does regret what he has done. I wouldn't have done it otherwise, and would have left him to die. If you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I need some tender loving care from my willing nurses here, and I think you should take Snape to the hospital wing."

Dumbledore stood to leave.

"And Headmaster," Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Next time someone tells you a prophecy, promptly obliviate it from yourself. It's no good worrying about a prophecy when it's a bunch of shit. From what I know of them, they're self fulfilling if people know about them. Especially if they know about them. Have a good day."

With that, Harry placed his arms around Daphne and Pansy, and then headed into the expanded room, where he was going to be nursed back to full power by his lovely ladies.

Of course, he would be bed ridden quite a bit before then. But he didn't care. Voldemort was gone, and things were looking up for everyone.


End file.
